Shadow of Death
by Zephyr Angel
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is confused with his feelings for Haruno Sakura. But fate agreed that they would meet again. What will Sasuke choose: his love or his dream? SasuSaku. R&R please! Oneshot. First person type of story.


**SHADOW OF DEATH**

By: **zEpHyR-AnGeL**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I just used the characters but the story flow is based on my own story. So, please pardon if it didn't actually happen. For LoNeLy-GiRl14 ( I'll miss you, my friend) and to all my class/batchmates out there!**

NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW! Hehehe

* * *

I love her.

I always do.

It's the graceful dance of her pink hair as the wind blows it gently.

It's the swaying of her hips as she ran towards the green meadows.

It's her smile that just takes me away and makes me want for more.

It's her laugh that could weaken my knees and spirit.

Her touch makes me feel the warmth of the sun.

It's her everything I'm craving for.

It's the one that I miss.

I always looked at her with greedy, cold eyes. Eyes that simply just don't care when all I'm feeling is not just the same. But when our eyes meet, I can feel her soul reaching to mine. Her green eyes make me want to stare at her for a minute or so. Just as always, I look away. I don't want to melt in her stare. I'm more powerful than that.

Her voice is incomparable to anything else. I love her voice even if she's a frustrated singer, her voice makes me want to fly. I most love it when she would call my name. She sounded like a goddess when she would do that. How many times have she done that? Maybe a couple of times. But I'll never get tired listening to her beautiful voice. But then, I would just nod and simply look away.

I know I seem like I don't care when all I know is that I want to care for her.

It's just that I'm playing the hard to get, mysterious guy so that she would not even dare to ruin my established reputation.

Yes, this darn name of mine.

_**UCHIHA SASUKE**_

I didn't know why I'm born to be belonged in this family. If only I could choose my family, I would have done so, a long long time ago, even before I was born.

The only thing I know is that I have to live up to my name.

They always remind me that my name's a legendary one. The standards an Uchiha member should possess. The powers, the wealth, the influence, everything has to be achieved.

Sometimes, it sucks being an Uchiha. I don't have the freedom to do what I want. I have to do the things my sensei has ordered me to. I don't have the time to play and enjoy like what normal kids do. The only play I have is practicing my ninja skills with my sensei. Is that what you call playing? I don't think so.

My family is not even that tight. My father is a busy person. He rarely talks to me, and whenever that happens he always tells me to live up to the Uchiha clan or whatever that is. That's all the talk we ever had. I seldom see him at home and when he got home early, he seems to be exhausted from work. I was never close to him.

On the other hand, I love my mother so much, more than anyone in this world. She would prepare my sumptuous lunch everyday. She would tell me stories about ghost stories which I don't easily believe because I know she's just scaring me. I feel comfortable in her arms and when she kiss me goodnight, I would want to cry for I don't want her to leave my side.

My brother always envied me of many things. I can't understand him. What would he want from a little boy like me? He always bullies me and gets the things I have. But one thing is for sure…

I hate him.

In so many, countless ways, I hate my brother. He killed the whole Uchiha clan, and can you believe, including my father and my beloved mother. Is he really their son? How could he do that to them? Every single, bit of their life they cared for him and this is what he would repay them for?

Blood?

Death?

He is the reason why I perceive my dream of becoming the greatest ninja there is so that I could one day, fight him and kill him.

Yes, I wanted so much to kill my own brother.

I thirst for justice I have not seen in my childhood as I saw my mother die wading in her own pool of blood.

I would do anything to kill him. Even if my life is at stake.

Even my soul and freedom.

Even love.

I promised my mother and father I would become what they wanted me to be.

And I will get my revenge for them.

For me to reach my dream, I have to become skeptic and ruthless. I have to join those whom I needed and will help me reach my goal. I will not let my brother win again.

This time, I'll be ready.

I went to the school for ninjas wherein I could be trained to become a better one. But I'm more than this. I'm even more powerful than these mere wannabes.

And whom I hate most is Naruto.

You know him, the guy with blond hair and looks rather a cat than a human. He's a self-proclaimed one and always babbles about being the next Hokkage.

Okay, whatever.

But needless to say, in him, I saw myself, reaching hardly for his dream.

And yet, there is this bubbly girl, Haruno Sakura. The girl I'm talking about. She's not a special person. But I always look at her with deep longing in my eyes. By just thinking about her makes me feel at ease.

This is what I hate about love.

Why does love keeps getting in the way of my dreams?

Like now.

I joined Orochimaru's syndicate so that I could be more powerful, so that I could fulfill my goal. I don't care who'll be hurt nor die. As long as I get what I wanted, nothing matters to me.

Call me whatever you want, I don't really care.

There is just one person whom I care so much about.

I always prayed for her to stay away from the fight between me and her colleagues or her team, so that she would not be involved.

So that she would not die.

But she's damn hard headed, she keeps getting in the way. Now, she's here. She got caught and now locked up in the dungeon.

Why didn't she hide herself from the war?

Why did she keep herself from safety?

To see me?

Is that all?

Damn! I could see her whenever and wherever I want! She doesn't have to do this! Now she's in grave danger. Orochimaru's not a merciful person, I tell you. He doesn't forgive and he'll kill anyone who gets in the way.

I have to help her.

But how?

I couldn't persuade Orochimaru in just a snap. I'll blow my cover, if I've done that! All these years work is just for nothing!

Because of a girl, I'll lose my chances of killing my brother, of pursuing my dream.

But I can't just let her dry there and do nothing while Orochimaru's making fun of her, more of torturing her.

My heart rippled by just the thoughts of Sakura being tortured by the ruthless man. Shit! The more I imagine things the more it's getting worse.

I only have one thing in mind now:

I've got to save her.

No matter what.

And so I went to the dungeon where she is at just to find Orochimaru and his gang interrogating her.

With a little bit of torturing as it is.

I can't look at her directly because I feel this pain inside me. She is covered with blood and her clothes are tattered. Her dainty hands I used to love are chained as well as her feet.

She was nearly crying. Her voice trail off whenever she was being asked by Orochimaru. But I feel the determination in her voice, in every bit of her words. If only she would spill the secrets and the plans of Sunade in destroying them, they could have at least spared her life. But she didn't and kept her secret or whatever that is.

Here I am, asking Orochimaru to leave so that I could talk to her and persuade her to tell what they are asking for.

"Are you sure you can talk to her?" hissed Orochimaru. "She's a bit hard headed."

"Yes." I said.

"Kill her if she's annoying you." He sneered. "Else, I'm the one who's going to do the honor."

"I'll be glad to do that." I replied. "I can kill her all by myself."

"Good. We'll execute her later today." He grinned at Sakura, baring his fangs.

After they have left, I went near Sakura, examining her exhausted yet beautiful face. I look at her with great regression, but inside, I want to hug her, say that I miss her.

Just then, she spit on my face.

Now, who could've done that?

She spat on the face of an Uchiha Sasuke?

How dare she? But strange, I should be so angry right now. Why is it that I don't feel any gush of anger?

I touched the spit on my face.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"For you to be awaken from all these foolishness." She said steadily. "Why didn't you come back?"

"Come back?" I roar. "to what? To being a mere ninja, helping the people when I can be so powerful unlike most of you?"

"You're wrong!" she shouted at my face. "Helping the people is fulfilling unlike what you're doing, destroying everything you laid your eyes on!"

"So what? I don't care." I simply said.

"You do, Sasuke-kun. I know you do." She said tears now flowing from her eyes. "You're not bad. You're not like them."

"Well, surprise, here I am." I answered.

"You're not evil." She continued. "Please come back."

"There's no good or evil, there's just power and those too weak to seek it." I said as I got near her. "…and I'm never coming back to your side."

She suddenly grabbed my shirt and did the unexpected…

She hugged me.

For the first time in my life, I was embraced by a person who's never close to me.

The only person who could touch me was my mom.

No other.

"I miss you, Sasuke-kun." She whispered.

I am speechless. I don't know what to say. But my heart said that I hugged her back and these words came out of my mouth nonchalantly:

"I miss you too, Sakura."

Time really flies so fast. I mean, I can't believe that we've been hugging each other for a while now.

But every beginning has an end. Every start has its finish.

Anytime now, Sakura will be executed by Orochimaru and his gang.

And I can't let that happen. I will let her escape.

"Come with me." I told her.

"Huh? But…" she said with a question look on her face.

"Just come." I said firmly, holding her hand so she would never let go.

"Where will we go?" she asked.

"Down there." I pointed at the forest. Mind you, we're at the tower and its 100 feet down.

_At least a hundred feet._

"Down there? But how…" she hesitated.

I carried her and mounted on the window sill.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she shouted.

"Saving you." I said. "Now, shut up, or we'll get caught."

As I jumped on the window (I put all my chakra in my soles) she began to scream so loud that my ears couldn't bear it any longer.

Not too long after we got down, Orochimaru and his gang were already scattered.

"Just as what I thought so." He sneered. "I know you'll save the stupid girl."

"She has no use for us." I replied, staring at him. "Let her go."

"No use for us?" He repeated, gritting his teeth "Who do you think you are?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." I simply said.

Orochimaru laughed so hard that the birds perching on the tree flew away.

"You haven't lost your touch, Sasuke. That's what I love about you: playing the innocent one."

He signaled his gang to attack me.

"Let's see if you've got any match for me." Orochimaru said. "After all, you've learned this is what you repay me for?"

"Didn't I already told you or are you just stupid?" I smiled. "I was just using everybody. I'm a fraud and am proud to be one."

"Ready to die, Sasuke." He smiled widely. "with your loved one."

I felt Sakura twitch but I didn't dare waste anytime or we'll be both dead meat.

"When I say 'now' hold on me as tightly as possible." I whispered.

She nodded nervously.

Just then, kunais flew everywhere, I covered Sakura and I was hit on the back.

"Now!" I shouted.

She grasped on my body as we jumped from a tree to another so that we could manage to escape.

The kunai was still on my back and it began to weaken me.

"Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

I didn't respond. Sweat began dripping on my face and body.

"Hah! You'll never get away too far!" Orochimaru said. "Say goodbye to the world, Uchiha Sasuke."

"What the f are you talking about?" I shouted.

"The kunai that hit you is dipped in the strongest poison I've made."

Orochimaru's mirthless laugh echoed the whole forest.

So that's it. That's why I'm weakening. I pulled the kunai out on my back and threw it away.

I felt my body slowing down and my eyes drooping. The poison is rapidly spreading my entire system.

"Sasuke-kun, watch out!" I heard Sakura shout.

And as far as I know, I never heard the end of it for I was unconscious that we have fallen down.

"Ahhhhh!!" I heard her shout again.

Darn! Have she got nothing to do but to shout?

But, that was one hell of a shout, I regain my spirit and composure again. But surely, my body is still weakened by the poison.

I saw Sakura was about to be bit by a snake from Orochimaru. I suddenly, threw a shuriken to stall him.

Good thing, I can still aim.

"Leave her alone." I said. "It's me you want, right? Then here I am."

"You are one strong lad, Sasuke." He smiled and held my face with his long sharp fingers. "The poison didn't kill you but my snakes would be so glad to do so."

"Sasuke-kun…" I heard Sakura saying my name, sadly yet sweetly.

"Shut up, will you?" Orochimaru said while his snakes hissed at me.

I then, stab him with my own kunai and he cried with immense pain.

I stood up, though staggering, and smiled at Orochimaru.

"So, who's the winner now?" I said.

Suddenly, a snake bit me on my shoulders. I tried to remove it as its fangs went deeper into my skin.

I didn't manage it to remove it.

I saw Orochimaru smiling wickedly at me.

"Maybe that's settled now." He said. "Goodbye, Sasuke."

It's my turn to laugh. "You're a real joker, Orochimaru."

"What do you think you're doing?" He said staring at me.

Just then, I give up all that I've got to produce a good chidori and it hit Orochimaru straight on his heart.

Is he dead?

Well, it didn't matter now as long as she's safe.

My eyes were closing slowly and mouth was running dry.

I was already catching my breath.

All my strength has left me.

I fell on the ground and as I was lying, Sakura came running by my side.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! You have to be brought to the hospital." She said, worriedly.

"No." I simply said. "I have to go now."

"No! Please! Not right now!" she cried, tears now running on her beautiful face.

"I have to go look for some help." She said panicking at my situation.

But I held her and pushed her near me so that….

Our faces were inches from each other.

And I can hug her, with all my might.

As I caressed her beautiful face and silky, pink hair,

I whispered what I wanted to say, for the very long time.

_**I love you.**_

And as I close my eyes, I stared at her longingly and traced her face with my dirty bloodied hands.

So that, as I go to another world,

It's her face I see.

And it's all I can remember.

But I never regretted that this happened, for if it weren't because of the shadow of my death, I would never ever have told her…

_**How much I love her.**_

-O W A R I-

* * *

Read and Review please!! Tnx! Sorry for the sad ending… hope you liked it though. LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
